Nabu
Nabu is the mythical Eidolon spirit who takes the shape of a Violet Peacock. He is the spirit which can be summoned by Marduk and Joey Winters . Character History Nabu was once a Elysian, whom was infused with the Aether which ran through the universe and condensed in the world of Elysia. He, like the others sought to maintain and monitor the flow of the universal Aether through this planet and defend it from any evil forces, and help the people of Elysia build their societies. However, after some of these defenders became corrupted by evil energies in the Aether and began to briing harm to the people of the world, trying to devour their souls to gain power. Nabu was among the other uncorrupted Elysians who fought in a battle against the Corrupted Elysians. The resulting battle forced the Aether to be divided in half, creating the light and dark realms of Aether; the Zenith Aether Realm, and the Nadir Aether Realm. When Nabu's mortal body passed, and returned to the Aether, his soul was transformed into the Purple Peacock Several centures later, his bond to the Aether Crystal would allow him to choose a Elysian vessel to lend his powers to, in order to fight against the Evil Demon Briezora---one of the original corrupted Elysians. When the Crystal glowed, it meant a compatible soul had been found. This soul belonged to Marduk; one of his direct descendants and the Prince of one of the Kingdoms of Elysia. Aether Ranger Aether Determined Destiny Arc Nabu is first seen by Liam whenever he comes to the Aether Temple for the first time. He is seen preening his feathers and struting around the Reflecting pool. Later Nabu is seen pacing around and making alerted noises when Marduk's energy light begans to act strange with the apperance of the Purple Aether Ranger and the Crystal Fragment. Whenever Galexia finds a way to grow the Cybershades into the Gigashadows, Nabu lends his energy to transform into the Peacock Eidolozord. Later after the other Aether Temples in Elysia were unlocked and the Goddess Gems were collected by the Rangers, Nabu is capable of using the Aether Goddess's Power to merge with the Scorpion, Frog, Sphinx, and Goddess Eidolons to form the Shadow Warrior Aether Soul Megazord. In the Final Battle between the Aether Rangers and Briezora, Nabu appears in a human form before the Rangers, and uses his power to transform into a version of the Violet Aether Ranger in order to fight alongside Marduk and Joey in order to save Tenshii and fight against Briezora. He combines his power with the others in order to summon the Aether Soul Infinite Megazord. After the battle, Nabu remains in the Zenith Aether Realm as one of it's guardians in his Eidolon form. Zord Form Peacock Eidolozord As the Peacock Eidolozord, Nabu merges with the Conciousness of the Violet Aether Ranger, and he is infused with Zenith Aether Energy through the Zenith Aether Crystal. He grows in size, becoming several times larger. He gains armor on his body. He is able to merge with the Frog, Sphinx, Scorpion, and Goddess Eidolozords to become the Shadow Warrior Aether Soul Megazord. 'Abilities' *'Flight' * Laser Barrage - Fans out tail and unleashes a barrage of concentrated Aether energy from the "Eyes" on it's tail. * Sonic Scream Ranger Form Violet Aether Ranger Through lending the essence of his spirit, through his Aether Form and the fragment of the Aether Crystal in Joey's possession; Nabu lends his power to Joey alongside Marduk to help him transform into the Violet Aether Ranger. In the Final Battle against Briezora, Nabu uses the Aether in his own soul in order to transform into a version of the Violet Aether Ranger in order to fight alongside Joey and Marduk. 'Arsenal' *Aether Fans *Eidolon form: Peacock Trivia *Nabu is named after the Ancient Mesopotamian patron god of literacy, rational arts, and wisdom, who's father was the god Marduk. * The Peacock was chosen as the form Nabu would take; because the author wanted a ranger with a fan weapon on the team, and wanted a unusual animal spirit and no other Ranger in canon had a Peacock motif (to the author's knowledge). Category:Male Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Purple/Violet Ranger Category:Violet Zords Category:Zords Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Allies